sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon comics
This is no longer going. For more info go herehttp://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sam_the_Rabbit/The_end_of_Cartoon_Comics Hello everybody and welcome to the cartoon comics page by Sam237. Cartoon comics are short and humorous comics drawn in a cartoony style. If you want one character or more of yours in these cartoon comics, ask in the comments and you'll receive a portrait of that character in cartoon style from Sam237 (that was only for season 1). Also if you get mad, upset or annoyed that your character doesn't appear in much comics it's due to the fact that I can't think of a funny situation to put them in so get over it but if you can tell me a good comic idea for your character then I will do it. One more thing, I tend to be quite lazy when making these so the gap between each comic may be big. Characters Cartoon comic Sam.jpg|Sam the Rabbit Cartoon comic Dash.jpg|Dash the Turtle Cartoon comic Emily.jpg|Emily the Hedgehog Cartoon comic Fionna.jpg|Fionna the Cat Cartoon comic Macca.jpg|Macca the Firefox Cartoon comic Static.jpg|Static the Cat Cartoon comic Shimmer.jpg|Shimmer the Hedgehog Cartoon comic Thunder Punch.jpg|Thunder Punch the Mongoose Cartoon comic Dark Ace.jpg|Dark Ace the Mongoose Cartoon comic Shine.jpg|Cheyenne 'Shine' Aktani the Hedgehog Cartoon comic Matrix.jpg|Matrix the Hedgehog Cartoon comic Tailsalyn.jpg|Tailsalyn the Fox Cartoon comics Bouncer.jpg|Bouncer the Hedge-Aroo Cartoon comics Bess.jpg|Bess the Border Collie Cartoon comics Sasha.jpg|Sasha the German Sheperd Blue Jay cartoon style.jpg|Blue Jey|link=Blue Jay the Blue Bird River the echidna - cartoon comics.jpg|River the Echidna Chaotic, Speedman and Dion Cartoon comic form request.jpg|Chaotic, Speed Man, and Dion S.T.R *Sam the Rabbit *Zack the Wolf *Bailey the Cat THESUPERNINTENDOKID * Dash the Turtle EMILY THE HEDGEHOG ' * Emily the Hedgehog * Destiny the fox * BlackCherry & StarBerry 'ADVENTURETIMEFANATIC ' * Fionna the Cat 'MACCA29032002 ' * Macca the Firefox 'STATICCAT * Static the Cat MARIA1234567890 * Shimmer the Hedgehog SOVASH ' * Thunder Punch the Mongoose * Dark Ace the Mongoose * Varax The Unknown * Blue Jay the Blue Bird 'LOZZALOLZOR * Cheyenne 'Shine' Aktani the Hedgehog SONICFAN042 ' * Matrix the Hedgehog 'KENDAL345 * Tailsalyn the Fox TEAMULTIMAMOBIUS ' * Bouncer the Hedge-Aroo 'METALMAN88 * Bess the Border Collie * Sasha The German Sheperd NINJASLAYER * Travis the Wolf KNUCKLESFANGIRL * River the Echidna TAILS.KIRBY.FAN * Linkoln the Lynx DUBSTEPXSONIC * Ion The Hedgehog * Gavin the Mongoose CHAOTICHEDGEHOG3SAWL * Chaotic the Hedgehog * Speed Man * Dion * Vito * Ron the Macaw PAWS-THE-WOLF * Paws the Wolf MATTHEW CENANCE * Storm the raccoon PINKIEPIE * Sean The Fox/Rabbit RED THE HEDGEHOG * Red the Hedgehog * Sawyer the cat JOSH THE HEDGEHOG * Joshua the Hedgehog * Mecha Josh ONUP * Judas the wolf (ユダウォルフ) SKINWALKER * Miles and Ash * Nova the Mink SHIFTLOCK * Frozen the Hedgehog CALLOFDUTYFAN * Clash the Hedgehog ANTI-MAX112211 * Sialuk the Arctic Fox SPYROBIEL * Venice Mink * Valerie Mink * Willow the Mudi STING THE SCORPION * Sting the Scorpion * Cage the Falcon TUFFRABBIT * Spiny the Porcupine FROZINA * Leonard the hyena GOKUISAHAIDEN * Haiden The Hedgehog ALPHONSE * Tesla The Hedgehog SIGMA * Sigma the Mink * Theta the Mink EVILBREAKER * Lexus "Lex" the Politoed * Wreck the fox * Kio the Simplicitex * Casanova the Rabbit RED HEDGEHOG SONIC FAN * Hedge IRON MINERZONE * Iron Minerzone The Zonian * Shockina Wave 'REENS * Reens the Hedgehog 'KOOL816 * Millie the Golden Retriever 'GREENCHUCK * Connor The Hedgebot Comics Remember: if you want to sign up you can, and if you have a funny idea for a comic, tell me in the comments. This is the 1st season of Cartoon Comics which is no where near as good as season 2. Have fun : ) Cartoon_comic_1.jpg|'1st ever cartoon comic Cartoon_comic_-2_pranking_problems.jpg|'Pranking problems' Cartoon_comics_-_3_Macca's_revenge.jpg|'Macca's revenge' (idea by Macca) - Part 1 Cartoon_comics-3_Maccas_revenge.jpg|'Macca's revenge' (idea by Macca) - Part 2 Cartoon_comics_-_4_Sam_vs_Shimmer.jpg|'Sam vs Shimmer' (idea by |Maria and Kendal) Cartoon_comics_-_5_Emily_and_Fionna's_revenge.jpg|'Emily and Fionna's revenge' (idea by ATF and based on the RP in the comments) Cartoon_comics_bonus_picture_-_Emily_and_Fionna's_revenge.jpg|BONUS PICTURE FOR THE LAUGHS Cartoon comics - 6 Shimmers race of revenge.jpg|'Shimmers race of revenge' (idea by |Maria and Kendal) Season 2 Welcome to cartoon comics season 2! Sorry that I forgot to say if you gave an idea for comic, I forgot who told me what. Plz leave feedback in the comments #1. The EGGMAN tries to take over the world (the EGGMAN intro) The EGGMAN tries to take over the world (part 1).jpg|The EGGMAN tries to take over the world (part 1) The EGGMAN tries to take over the world (part 2).jpg|The EGGMAN tries to take over the world (part 2) #2. Destiny vs Travis (Destiny and Travis' intro) #3. The mint police (Bess and Sasha intro) #4. The water wars (River and the Vexians intro) '''# 5. Sam vs Speedman (Chaotic, Speedman and Dion intro) #6. Judas vs BlackCherry (Judas and BlackCherry intro) Animated version: http://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=2Br4gVuUfgI '#7. Battle of the brains (Frozen and Matrix intro) '#8. Linkoln Lost World (Linkoln intro) Awesome animation of this comic by Zy BG9K: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aw_NceJ_zW4&feature=youtu.be '#9. The jump contest (Shine and Clash intro) '#10. Ion likes his friends (Ion intro) '#11. That guy from Lippies (Paws intro) '#12. Red's dead (Red and Sawyer intro) '#13. Ask Joshua (Joshua intro) '#14. Going down hill (Static intro) '#15. Copyright (Bouncer and Vito intro) '#16. Typical thanksgiving party (Miles and Ash intro) '#17. ATTACK OF THE PHOBIAS!!!! *Insert 50's creepy music here* (Sting and Sialuk intro) '#18. The good old putting scary things in people's lockers prank (Venice, Valerie and Willow intro) '#19. What does the firefox say? (Cage intro) '#20. Disguises are hard (Leonard intro) '#21. Spiders are scary (Haiden intro) '#22. Why Tesla doesn't hang out with Haiden (Tesla intro) '#23. The mink uprising (Sigma and Theta intro) Animated version: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IEhHDCYTvHY&feature=youtu.be '#24. Casanova's fanbase '''#25. The god of Cartoon comics (Iron and Shockina intro and season 2 finale) I just want to mention that this one was a bit rushed, sorry END OF SEASON 2 Fantoon Comics These are comics by other users besides Sam237. You can add a Fantoon comic to the gallery whenever you feel like it : ) have fun! Just plz try to keep the art style the same, you don't have to but if you could that would be cool. You can use whatever character you want to in these even if they're not signed up but they would probably be Fantoon Comics exclusives Awesome ANIMATED Fantoon comic: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XRyTzM9SUTA Dash's nightmare.png|Dash's nightmare - Dash Pfft, logic..png|Today we talk about ... fingers? - Skinwalker One panel comic thing 001.jpg|Sega copyright FTC DoctorMacca.png|A doctor is needed (Zy) CARtoon Comics.png|D.I.S.G.R.A.C.E. Rontheminkintro.png|The hero ... Of a wardrobe? Cartoon Memes These are here you can post memes with anything to do with Cartoon Comics Copyright, copyright everywhere.jpg|In reference to the copyright comic in season 2 47429050.jpg|It's true. C'mon you know you want to admit it - Chaotic 47429298.jpg|Insanity wolf - Chaotic Cartooncomics.jpg|Cartoon Comics here! Cartoon Comics Meme by JTH.png|Created by Joshua the Hedgehog PicsArt 1395380682137825181145.jpg|Frozen parody 1 by Angel PicsArt 1395380955944743854812.jpg|Frozen parody 2 by Angel PicsArt 1395387704344743854812.jpg|School will finally be interesting! By Angel 47601776.jpg|Asian Dad by TSNK (Dash) Sam on a tricycle.jpg|Sam's got swag y u no.png|meme by DUBSTEPxSonic (dub) PicsArt 13957229768391409793320.jpg|Now it's not just Bailey PicsArt 13957228666202070921893.jpg|Even more prof that's its not just Bailey anymore PicsArt 13957236251731409793320.jpg|That's Peter Griffin for you 47720386.jpg|So true Never alone.jpg|What's worse: forever alone or never alone? 7ufh9.gif|SO MANY REQUESTS 47763072.jpg|(insert caption here) Something else.jpg Top hat man comics.jpg Cartoon Meme 2.jpg|Made by Joshua the Hedgehog Asdgfsdfg.png Cartoon Meme 3.png|Another one by Joshua the Hedgehog. (i am such a fan =D ) Preview.jpg|Lets do this to Sam for the lulz Sam's Comics t.jpg|You KNOW this is True. Preview3.jpg|In response to the "Y u no read sams comics" meme Preview2323.jpg|Logic of Sams Comics Preview5.jpg|In refrence to "Why Tesla doesn't hang out with Haiden" 4341234.jpg|Requests..... So... Many... Preview4.jpg|By RTH tourettesguymeme.png|Tourettes Guy reads Cartoon Comics Category:Artwork Category:Stories